Assuring Kilo
by premierexecutor
Summary: Scared of his parents waging war on the Romulans, Kilo plans to foil their plot by any means necessary. Read and Review please. Number 3 of my StarTrek: The Next Generation series of fanfics.


Anthony's Home, Imperial District 1, Zentennolist Empire, 07/23/2390, 12:00

A smile inches across Kilo's face as he watches his favorite crime series, _Idiotic Hypercrime_. As he watches the thieves speed away in a silver diamond-shaped hover-car, a thought enters the young boy's mind. He stands and aims his right hand at the holoprojector. As his hand closes into a fist, the image fades to blue and vanishes into the wall. Fear wells into his senses as he runs toward his parent's room.

Upon reaching a closed-door, he knocks, frantic. A moment later, it opens revealing his parents sitting on an oak bed to his left. Ignoring the painting of the Imperial Fleet of 300+ ships hovering above the red pine dresser in his direct line of sight, he runs over to them, only to be lifted into his mother's lap a second later. She tousles his hair as their eyes fall onto their Cupid costume wearing son.

Victoria's smile fades into concern as she and her husband face their son.

"Sweetie, what's the matter? The way you were knocking at our door, I thought you had hurt yourself."

Kilo giggles as she begins to tickle him. When he breaks free, he speaks, fear seasoning his voice. "Mama, Daddy, you guys aren't, you aren't going to war with the Romulan Star Empire, are you?"

Anthony casts an angry glare at his wife as his son falls onto his chest bawling. He rubs the child's back whilst whispering soothing words into his ear. After thirty minutes, he calms down and trains his puffy eyes on his parents. He manages a smile when his father kisses his forehead and releases him from a hug.

"Kilo, why don't you go watch the holoprojector while Mama and I have a talk, okay?"

He bows his head as he wipes his eyes. "You guys, aren't going to fight are you? Don't fight because of, because, because of me."

Before the child can break down again, Anthony pulls his son into his warm embrace.

He turns to his wife, his eyes glowing lavender. _"You see what your blood lust is doing to our son!"_

_"Honey, Kilo's going to…."_

_"He can't hear our thoughts. Look in my lap, dear. Kilo is sleeping peacefully."_

Victoria's eyes fall on her husband's lap to find their son fast asleep, snoring light. She faces her husband and speaks, _"I only seek what is best for our Empire."_

_"Really? What about our son! He saw both of us die! Remember the Iscariot-Zentennolist Conflict? The Tararethians wanted us to aide them in fighting one of their own. We got killed and Kilo and Major Edward Taraseth pressed on to fight the enemy, albeit with Major Taraseth and Colonel Raymond Corenth pushing his crying, shocked form forward. You should have seen him when we were fighting the Romulans. HE WAS TERRIFIED! I will not put our son in that situation ever again! We aren't going to war, and that's final!"_

Victoria nods as she gazes into her husband's lap. "Honey, Kilo's gone!"

"Daddy," Kilo begins as he walks alongside Captain Picard, grasping the elder's hand tight, into his parent's room. "Captain Picard is here!"

Picard nods as he trains his eyes on the leaders of the Zentennolist Empire.

"Guinan was right about your son being clingy and trusting to those he's familiar."

Kilo cranes his head and whispers in Picard's ear. The _Enterprise_ Captain nods as he faces the leaders again.

"Your son called me here to convince Victoria, Empress of the Zentennolist Empire, to not make war with the Romulan Star Empire."

Victoria regards Picard with agreement as he continues to speak.

"Kilo also informed me that before hand, he contacted the head of the Romulan government, Praetor Neros. After demonstrating to the Praetor the power of the Zentennolist Fleet of Retribution, the Praetor took note to tell the rest of the Senate to never send Romulan ships to Zentennolist space, which now includes the Korael system, again. It seems that your son is quite a negotiator."

Anthony nods. "He wanted to prevent a war between the Zentennolists and Romulans because he didn't want to lose us to another war."

"Isn't that what any child would want, old friend?" Picard asks as he releases Kilo's hand, only to have the child hug him a moment later.

"Thanks, Captain Picard."

He chuckles as he returns the child's hug. "You're welcome, Kilo."

Once free of the hug, Captain Picard stands. "Well, I'll see you later. En voros Deos."

The captain smiles at them as he places his left hand to his shirt collar. "One to beam up."

The Centriany family's eyes widen as the starfleet captain transforms to white particles and vanishes before their eyes.

"Those humans have a strange method of transportation, Anthony."

He nods as he rests his hand on his son's shoulder, causing the boy to flinch. "Yes, indeed they do."

Kilo bows his head, fear encompassing his senses. "You guys are mad at me, aren't you?"

Anthony pulls his son into his arms the minute the child's teary lavender eyes and pouting lips reach his optical senses. "No my son, I'm the happiest father in the galaxy."

Victoria regards Anthony with agreement as she tousles her son's hair. "Kilo, sweetie, you did wonderfully. You sensed that I was not using my head and so you talked to the Romulan government and made peace with them."

Kilo regards his parents with a smile as he is set on his feet. He yawns as he faces them, relieved that they aren't angry with him. Anthony picks his son up and carries him to his room.

Once tucked away, he speaks, "You did good, son. You deserve a good rest, sleep tight."

Another yawn escapes Kilo's lips as he falls asleep. After placing a kiss on the boy's forehead, he returns to his room with his wife.

He smiles at her as he thinks, _"Kilo is such a good child. My wife and I have raised a true peacemaker."_


End file.
